Letter for Neji
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Surat yang ditulis Tenten untuk Neji.


**.**

 **NARUTO** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

" **Letter for Neji"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk sahabatku, Hyuuga Neji.

Hai, Neji. Apa kabar? Dimana pun kau berada saat ini, aku tahu itu pasti tempat yang jauh lebih baik. Aku baik-baik saja di sini (kalau kau ingin tahu).

Sebelumnya, aku rasa aku perlu menceritakan padamu mengenai seperti apa Konoha sekarang. Perang telah usai, tak ada lagi air mata dan darah shinobi yang harus tumpah di medan perang. Konoha pun sudah banyak berubah. Gedung-gedung dibuat tinggi dan begitu modern. Kadang, aku masih tidak percaya ini adalah Konoha. Rasanya aku seperti Alice yang terjebak di _Wonderland_.

Lalu, Naruto akhirnya menggapai cita-cita tergila, terbesar, terajaibnya, yaitu menjadi Hokage. Kau percaya itu? Seluruh warga desa kini menghormatinya, dia bukan lagi bocah pirang cerewet bodoh hiperaktif seperti dulu. Ah, tapi aku yakin kau pasti sudah memprediksikan hal ini, bukan? Semenjak hari ketika kau dikalahkan olehnya, aku tahu kau menyimpan sekeping kepercayaan padanya. Meski kau pasti akan memandangku galak dan menyangkalnya jika aku berani mengatakan ini, haha.

Kau sudah punya dua keponakan yang lucu, Neji. Bolt dan Himawari. Kalau kau penasaran seperti apa mereka, mereka tak jauh beda dari orangtuanya. Kalau kau penasaran tentang Lee, jawabannya dia benar-benar jadi duplikat Gai-sensei, dan ku rasa, muridnya pun akan demikian; Semangat masa muda! ;)

Dan kalau-kalau kau penasaran bagaimana teman-teman kita yang lain, aku akan menceritakannya sedikit. Sakura akhirnya berhasil menggapai Sasuke, mereka sudah punya seorang anak sekarang. Ino dengan Sai, mereka juga sudah punya satu orang anak. Chouji dengan Karui, anak mereka agak berbeda dengan Chouji, dia dengan senang hati mengakui kalau dia gendut (itu poin bagusnya). Lalu Shikamaru dengan Temari (bisa kau bayangkan itu?) anak mereka sama persis seperti Shikamaru kecil. Kiba menikah dengan seorang gadis yang punya banyak kucing, rumah mereka seperti _pet_ _shop_. Intinya, semua teman-teman kita sudah berbahagia sekarang, kau senang mendengarnya? Bagusah.

Kau tahu? Meski Konoha sekarang jauh lebih baik dan damai (sampai-samapi toko senjataku sepi sekali -,-). Terkadang, aku merindukan Konoha yang dulu. Bangunan-bangunan sederhananya, desain kota yang tidak begitu rapi, kedai-kedai sederhana di sepanjang jalan, dan banyak lagi. Terkadang, aku merasa ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa kecil kita, ketika kita untuk kali pertama disatukan dalam Tim Gai. Mendapati Lee yang tak berhenti menantangmu, dan aku akan menonton sambil berupaya semampuku untuk memperingatkan kalian berdua—berdoa semoga Lee tak terbunuh.

Ah, aku rindu masa-masa itu. Mendapatimu tidak berada di mana pun, ketika Lee sebagai teman satu tim telah sibuk dengan murid barunya membuatku merasa kesepian.

Neji, belakangan ini aku selalu terjebak bersama kenangan masa kecil kita dulu. Ketika kita semua masih begitu muda, bebas, dan sering bertindak konyol, terutama soal menyatakan perasaan. Kau tentunya ingat seperti apa gilanya Naruto dan Lee mengejar Sakura. Seperti apa gilanya Sakura dan Ino memperebutkan Sasuke. Dan seperti apa manisnya Hinata yang selalu memandangi Naruto dari jauh. Saat ini, aku iri kapada mereka semua. Setidaknya, mereka berkesempatan mengungkapkan cinta pertama mereka, meski tidak semua cinta pertama berakhir bahagia. Tapi aku tetap merasa iri kepada mereka.

Neji, kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan? Yang paling menyakitkan bukanlah sesuatu yang berakhir di luar impian semula. Melainkan, ketika itu harus berakhir ketika kita belum sempat memulainya. Dan aku mengalaminya. Kisah asmaraku harus berakhir bahkan sebelum aku sempat memulainya. Aku terus saja memikirkan betapa banyak waktu yang dulu sering kita habiskan bersama, namun aku tak pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Aku pikir, masih terlalu terburu-buru, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, aku masih ingin memastikan kebenaran perasaanku. Aku meyesal karena terlalu lama berpikir dan menunggu.

Lalu tahu-tahu kau sudah ada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari aku dan Lee.

Kita semakin jarang bersama.

Dan aku kehabisan waktu.

Neji, kenapa waktu kita selalu salah?

Aku menyukaimu. Sejak lama sekali. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membaca surat ini. Tapi aku terus berharap, entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa melihat perasaanku. Mungkin angin akan akan sampai ke tempatmu berada, dan membisikkan ini padamu. Mungkin hujan bisa balas menyapa dan memberi tahumu. Mungkin kau sendiri bisa melihat ke dalam hatiku yang masih mengunggu di sana agar kau yang membukanya. Atau mungkin, _Kami_ -sama mau berbaik hati dan menghidupkanmu kembali barang beberapa menit saja untuk membaca suratku.

Neji, surga itu seperti apa? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali di sana, sampai-sampai tak pernah mengunjungiku sekalipun hanya lewat mimpi. Kalau kau bertemu Jiraya-sensei, tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya. Dan untuk pahlawan Konoha lainnya, sampaikan rasa terima kasihku untuk mereka. Juga, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih atas semua pengorbanan, dan bantuanmu.

Terakhir, izinkan aku mengungkapkannya. Meski kau bahkan tidak akan pernah membaca atau pun mendengarnya. Izinkan aku tetap mengungkapkannya. Aku mencintaimu. Sampai detik ini, dan entah sampai kapan. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa melihat cinta ini ada ujungnya.

Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga Neji—kekasih yang tak pernah menjadi kekasih.

Siapkan tempat untukku di sisimu, oke? ;)

Yang merindukanmu,

Tenten

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Ada dua asumsi tentang Tenten. Pertama, Tenten menikah dengan Lee, dan yang dilatih Lee itu anak mereka. Kedua, Lee yang duplikatnya Gai nggak nikah dan lanjutin virus 'semangat masa muda' ke muridnya. Aiko di sini ambil asumsi kedua.

Makasih udah baca ^o^

 _Review_? *kabur jauh*


End file.
